prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
HPC41
is the 41st episode for the season Heartcatch Pretty Cure! and also the 333rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After the group lends a hand at the Preschool, the teacher is left feeling depressed when she sees how well Yuri handles the children. '' Summary At the botanical garden, the fairies put on a performance, emulating the transformation of Cure Blossom, Cure Marine, and Cure Sunshine. Tsubomi, Itsuki, and Yuri compliment them, though Erika complains that Cure Marine's regular transformation is cooler. Suddenly, Rumi barges into the building crying and hugs Chypre and Coffret. Nanami runs in after her and Tsubomi asks what the problem is. Nanami explains how upset Rumi is because of the puppet company that was supposed to come to her Preschool had to cancel. The entire class is disappointed. Nanami then asks if they could use Chypre, Coffret, and Potpourri (who are posing as dolls) as replacement puppets. Tsubomi is unsure about the idea but the fairies eagerly shout behind Namami's back that they'll do it, with Tsubomi pretending to be the voice they heard, with Itsuki and Erika nervously agreeing. At the preschool, the class teacher, Miss Noriko, tries to keep the classroom in one piece as the children ask her questions and fight over who gets to talk to her (including Rumi and Haruka). One of the boys, Hiro, walks up to his teacher, carrying a small blue box. A toy caterpillar suddenly springs out of the box, startling her. Another teacher walks into the class and scolds the children for tricking Miss Noriko. They cease immediately and run off laughing. The teacher warns Miss Noriko that she needs to give the children more discipline. Miss Noriko apologizes, saying that she got too caught up in their pace. With some words of encouragement the teacher walks off. As the time for the puppet show to begin draws near, Miss Noriko tries to get the children seated, though they insist on waiting a little longer so they can play. However, Yuri tells them that if they take too long the puppets will decide to leave, so the children immediately take a seat. Miss Noriko is surprised at how easily they listen to her. Yuri opens the puppet show by playing Alright! Heartcatch Pretty Cure! on the stereo while the children sing along. Afterwards, Tsubomi, Erika, and Itsuki walk in and duck under the stage. Tsubomi and Itsuki first play two puppet children calling for help, while Erika holds up a hand-drawn cardboard cut-out of Kumojaki, who gloats how no one will save them. Erika's second puppet appears as a small monster puppet representing a Desertrian. The monster yells that it hates humans and roars at the children, frightening them until Tsubomi warns her that she might be getting a little too carried away. It's then she and Itsuki hold up Chypre, Coffret and Potpourri, dressed up in Pretty Cure costumes to "fight" the Desertrian while the children cheer them on. As this is going on Miss Noriko looks towards the back of the classroom to find Hiro digging through a toy box. He complains over how childish thw show is, but Yuri convinces him to return to his seat by asking if he is frightened. Miss Noriko is once again shocked at how promptly Hiro listened to Yuri. Meanwhile the Pretty Cure puppets have "defeated" the Desertrian, and Kumojaki makes a quick getaway; with Erika throwing the puppet against the wall. As the children cheer, Yuri plays Tomorrow Song on the stereo and urges the children to dance with the Pretty Cure. Once again, Miss Noriko is surprised at her success, and she feels like Yuri has more potential to be a teacher than her. At lunchtime, Miss Noriko continues to try and tend to the children's needs, from cleaning up a spill made by Rumi to filling up a bucket of water to clean a boy's dropped spoon. Tsubomi grows concerned, as the teacher has not yet had time to eat her own lunch, but Miss Noriko brings up how common this is. It can be stressful but she tries keeping herself together. Haruka walks up to her and asks her to peel her orange for her, but suddenly, more problems arise as Hiro and another boy, Kouta, start running around and playing with their own. They accidentally bump into a girl, spilling her drink and making her cry. Out in the hallway, Miss Noriko accidentally leaves the tap running and the bucket of water overflows. Finally deciding to put her foot down, she begs the children to sit down and eat. However, the only response she gets is a comment Hiro makes about her strange behaviour. Back at the Desert Apostles' base, Kumojaki, Cobraja, and Sabaku are discussing Sasorina's death. Sabaku claims that they need to get rid of the new Heartcatch Mirage before Dune arrives, and Kumojacky takes off to finish Sasorina's battle. Meanwhile, Tsubomi, Erika, Itsuki, and Yuri are sleeping with the children during naptime. Miss Noriko is sitting outside holding the monster puppet that Erika was using and she thinks back to how things were during lunch. She realizes she can't even make herself be more strict with the children, and suddenly, Kumojacki appears and introduces himself. He takes her wilting Heart Flower and fuses it with the monster puppet to create a real life version of the Desertrian from the puppet show. The monster's noises wakes up the girls and they transform. With Yuri saying back to keep the children safe. As Pretty Cure start to attack, the noises from outside start to wake the children up. The Cures knock the Desertrian into to air and as it hits the ground, and Yuri uses her broken Pretty Cure Seed to deflect the blast from the impact. The noise finally wakes the children up and the wind blows the curtained entrance open, revealing the Desertrian to them. Frightened, the children start to wonder where their teacher is as Yuri gets them to safety. Miss Noriko's voice can be heard from the Desertrian which starts to emit her negative feelings about how she is not as good as Yuri or any other teacher because she is not strict. Disgusted by this, Yuri throws open tthe curtained area to reveal the frightened, sobbing children who are calling for their teacher to come save them. Kumojacky urges the Desertrian to continue fighting. However, Hiro suddenly runs outside and starts beating at the monster's legs, followed by the rest of the children as they demand that the Desertrian give them back their teacher. Yuri tries to speak to it, telling her how much they really care and love her. As the children's voices reach Miss Noriko, the Desertrian starts to calm down. Annoyed by this, Kumojacky strengthens it using the power from his Dark Bracelet to absorb himself into the monster and corrupt Miss Noriko's heart even further. The Cures lure the Desertrian to a different area to keep the children safe, yet the monster proves to be too powerful. It inhales, then exhales a huge gust of wind that pushes the Pretty Cure back. It then charges straight towards them, but they are quickly saved by Cure Moonlight. As she proceeds to attack the Desertrian, she manages to cause damage after it stops to inhale. In this time the others resume the assault until they can transform into their Heartcatch Pretty Cure Super Silhouette forms and use Heartcatch Orchestra to deliver the final blow. Kumojaki flees as the Desertrian is defeated. Miss Noriko wakes up back in the classroom resting on a mat. The children are surrounding her asking her if she is alright while Hiro stands aside looking away out of shame. When the teacher calls him over, he tries to cheer her up with the same prank he pulled earlier with the toy caterpillar in the box, and while it surprises her again she happily cuddles her student. He apologizes for being so mean to her before and she embraces him and the other children. Outside, Tsubomi explains how Miss Noriko's Heart Flower, the '''safflower', represents tolerance in the Flower Language, which was the quality that she had all along to be a teacher. Chypre produces a new Heart Seed, making the Heart Tree healthier. At the base of the Desert Apostles, Sabaku talks to Dark Cure, who is trapped in a red, sphere-like container. Due to Kumojacki's failure to defeat the Heartcatch Mirage, he claims that he will need to use her power for just a little bit longer. Inside the container, Dark Cure's hand twitches, and she begins to smile. Characters Cures *Hanasaki Tsubomi / Cure Blossom *Kurumi Erika / Cure Marine *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight Mascots *Chypre *Coffret *Potpourri Villains *Kumojaki *Cobraja *Sabaku *Dark Cure *Desertrian Secondary Characters *Shiku Nanami *Shiku Rumi Gallery Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! Category:Heartcatch Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes